The Ghostly Bill Collector
by raysweetie
Summary: After a bill collector passes on. He still tries to collect unpaid bills. This story features Sharfarah Whites charaters Used with her permission


The Ghostly Collector

It was Saturday and Ray decided to take the day off. To work on

his

bills. He sat at the table with the bills scattered, and his

adding

machine by him. Elaine watched him from the kitchen door way. She

hated to see him work so hard. She entered and placed her arms

around

his neck. "Ray? Why don't you let me do that?"

Ray only muttered and kept on adding.

"Ray, my mother coming to visited. She's bringing all my cousins.

Even

Rocky."

"That's nice." Ray replied.

Elaine shook her head. She knew Ray didn't care for her cousin

Rocky.

"Ray! Jules is going to have a baby!"

"That nice dear"

"Raymond Frances Stantz! Will you please listen to me?"

Ray looked up at her. "I was listening to you."

"Okay then what did I just tell you?" She asked her arms folded

across her chest.

"Uh.. Well I 'm not sure. But whatever it was, you have my

approved.

Now I really need to get this done."

"Ray you're impossible when you're doing the bills. I'm taking the

kids to the market."

"Okay dear have fun."

Elaine shook her head and went to find the kids. She found Jules

in

her bedroom lying on the bed, reading a book.

"Hey."

Jules sat up. "Oh hi Mom. What's up?"

"Not your father."

"Oh he's doing the bills again. Jules stated.

"Yes he is. Do you want to go to the market with me?"

"Sure Mom. I loved to go."

"Good. Now let's see if CJ wants to go."

"I loved to go." CJ replied.

"How long have you been standing there? Jules asked.

"Long enough. Come on Mom let's go."

"Okay. Ray. We're leaving now. Anything you need at the store?"

"Nine multiple by six equal fifty four."

"Ray do you need anything from the store?"

"Whatever you get is fine with me, Elaine."

"There a sale on slime cover cockroaches. Do you want me to get

them?"

"Yeah. That's sounds yummy. Thanks dear."

Jules and CJ looked at each other and busted out laughing.

Chrissy Bradson hated doing her bills. She wanted to be doing

something else. "Oh I can do these later." She stated as she

started to get up when

suddenly she felt a strange coldness filled the room.

"You should paid your bills." She heard a voice say.

"Who are you?" she asked as she stood up and tried to see who was

there.

"I'm the bill collector and you haven't been paying your bills and

you must be made to paid."

The room became darker around Chrissy. It was as if the whole

world

was covered in darkness. The coldness got even colder as the

darkness

surrounded Chrissy. She tired to screamed but something kept her

from

doing it.She covered her face as the darkness embraced her. Then

there

was nothing, only the quietness.

Janine Melnitz sat at her desk filing her nails. The morning had

been slow and she was caught up with her paper work when suddenly

the phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hello. Ghostbusters . How

may we help you?"

"My sister! She gone!" A panic voice said loudly over the phone.

"Ma'mn you need to calm down. I think you dial the wrong number.

This is The Ghostbusters, we don't handle missing people."

"You don't understand. She's gone but so is everything else. Her

house and the land it was on. There just a big hole."

" That does sound weird. Give me your location and I'll send The

Ghostbusters right away."

"Yes. The location is at the corner of Grover Road. Please tell

them to hurried."

"They're be there right away." Janine hung up the phone and hit

the buzzer. The guys came down the pole quickly.

"It sounds like a weird one guys. The woman said her sister , her

sister's house, and the land it stood on are gone."

Egon place his hand on his chin. "Hum that does sound weird .Let's

hurry." He then took the address from Janine and they all got in

Ecto and drove away.

Soon they arrived at the corner of Grover Road a young lady around

25 was pacing up and down. She had flax hair and she was wearing a

tight pair of jeans and a red halter top. Peter hurried over to

her and took her hand. "I'm Peter Venkman leader of The

Ghostbusters. How can I be of serves?"

The girl shook her hand away and stared at him. "Are you for real?

Something happened to my sister and you're hitting on me?"

Peter back away and Winston came forward. "Just ignore him. We do.

Now what happened?"

"I don't know I tired to called Christy but I couldn't even get a

signal. So I came over here and this is what I found." She said as

she gested with her hand the hole. "There was a house here just

this morning and now it's gone."

Egon walked over to the hole and took a reading. "There was

definably a ghost here. I believed it to be a class 10 or higher."

Peter came over to him. "Egon, It's Saturday. Not a good day for a

class 10 or higher."

"I'm sorry Peter but the reading don't lie. You better call Ray.

We;re going to need him."

Peter nodded. "Okay. But Ray's not going to be too happy. He

wanted this day off to go over the bills."

Peter headed back to Ecto and called Ray. The phone rang at the

Stantz house. "Will someone answer that/ I'm busy." Ray called.

But no one answered him and the phone kept ringing. "Okay, Okay!

I'm coming. Hold your horses. Ray reach the phone and pick it

up. "Hello."

"Ray it's me Peter. You need to come to the corner of Grover Road

. We need you. Egon said it's a class 10 or higher."

"Wow! I'll be there right away Peter."

Ray hung up the phone and looked at the bills scattered on the

table. "I guess this will have to wait."

Suddenly the room became dark and cold. Ray knew what it was a

ghost near but he was nowhere near his equipment.

"You will not get away with this. I will see to it. The ghostly

voice said.

"Get away with what." Ray demanded. But he got no answered. The

room became darker around him. It was as if the whole world was

cloak in darkness. The coldness got even colder as the darkness

surrounded him. Ray tired to call for help but something kept him

from doing it.He covered his face with his arms as the darkness

embraced him. Then there was nothing, only the quietness.

Winston and Peter watched as Egon took more readings. "What's he

doing?" Lacy the girl who called them about her sister asked.

"He's taking reading to see if he can find out what happened here."

Winston answered her.

Lacy walked over to Egon. "Well? Do you have anything?"

"The reading are high I told Peter we were probably dealing with a

class 10 or higher."

"Look Dr. Spengler. The only classes I know about are the ones I

take in collage. So please speak English."

Egon looked at her a little down cast. "I'm sorry but that's the

best I can tell you. Your sister along with her land and house were

taken by either a class 10 or higher."

"But why? Chrissy no danger to anyone."

"Why do ghost do what they do? Who's knows." Peter replied ad he

walk back over. "Egon. I'd called Ray and he said he's on his way."

Winston hearing the mobile phone ring went to Ecto to answered it.

"Hello Ghostbusters."

"Winston it's me Janine. More calls are coming in. People and their

house along with the land it stood on are disappearing. And Winston,

Elaine just called. Ray and the house are missing. She called from a

neighbor's house who said she saw the whole thing. The land and

house simply disappeared."

"Okay thanks. Janine. I'll tell the others." Winston hung up and

hurried back to the guys.

"Whoever took your sister. Also took others and Ray was one of them.

Both Peter and Egon stared at Winston. Then Peter grabbed Egon. "We

got to help Ray."

"What about my sister?" Lacy demanded.

Egon turned to her. "Your sister and the others as well. But right

now I need to take these reading back to my lab to see if I can come

up with anything. In the meantime. Peter you and Winston talk with a

few people and see if anyone saw anything."

"Egon. Elaine's neighbor said she saw the house disappeared. Maybe

it might be a good idea to talk to her as well."

"Good idea, Winston. I'll drop you off around that area and you can

talk to her. Peter you stay here and tried to find someone to talk

to."

"I'm coming with you." Lacy said.

"No! You stay here. The neighborhood knows you and they might talk

to Peter better if you're with him."

"Okay but he's keeps his hands and eyes to himself."

"I'm a profess nor when it comes to the job so I'll be good." Peter

retorted."

"You better be." Lacy retorted back.

Egon and Winston got into Ecto, this time Egon sat in the driver

seat and drove away. Peter looked at Lacy.

"Okay Miss Bradson, let's get cracking."

Ray's eyes were starting to open. The sun was brightly shining so he

closed them again.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

Ray opened his eyes again and found himself looking at a young girl

he guess somewhere in her early twenties. "Yeah I'm fine. The sun

just too bright."

"Yeah I know. Here a pair of sunglasses for you." She handed then to

him and he quickly place them on his eyes. "So where are we?"

"I have no ideal. The last thing I remember was trying to figure out

my bills and I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up I was here."

Ray sat up. "Yeah the same thing happened to me. I think there may

have been a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Yeah some tall pointing nose, long chin guy. He was dressed in a

black suit with a white shirt."

"Did he have a pen and pad in his hand? Did it sound like his voice

was squeaking?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact it did."

"It's sound like Mr. Banstier. The bill collector. He died last

week. No one went to his viewing or funeral."

Ray thought for a moment. "Why brings us here?"

"So that I can keep on collecting bills." The ghost of Mr. Banister

appeared. Don't you see? I have made a whole new community where I

can collected bills forever."

Ray stood up and glare at him ."What's makes you think were going ot

stay here?"

"Because you have no choice. I'm the only one who's knows the way in

or out."

"Two people can't be a community " Ray protested.

"No. But a lot of people can." The ghost of Mr.Banister said as he

opened the door and Ray and the girl saw a whole community.

The ghost of Mr. Banstier stepped out on the porch. "Here me my

people. Welcome to Banister's Community, where you will pay for

everything. Not only the usual bills but for the sun, the air you

breath as well."

Everyone gasped. Ray stood there trying to think of a plan to get

everyone out of there.

Peter and Lacy had been walking for quite sometime. Lacy stopped and took off her shoes to rub her foot.

"My feet are killing me. I know Chrissy lives in a quiet neighborhood but this is silly. We haven't seen a single person."

Peter looked around he didn't like this at all. "I think your sister isn't the only one missing. Come on we need to get back to the firehouse maybe Egon has something."

Lacy nodded. and followed Peter.

When Ecto pulled in Egon and Winston got out. Egon headed up to his lab and Winston went to find Elaine and talk to her. He found her in the living room with her kids sitting with her on the couch. He noticed both of the kids were frighten. When they saw him they both ran to him.

"Oh Uncle Winston. Something bad has happened to our dad and house. They're both gone." said CJ trying his best not to cry.

"They were taken from us." Jules said as she buried head in his lap and sobbed.

Winston rubbed her back to tried and calm her down. "Don't cried Jules we're find your daddy and bring him back."

Jules looked up and smiled at him. "Do you promise?"

"I promise that we will tried."

Both CJ and Jules nodded their heads. Winston looked at Elaine . "I needed to talk to you maybe you can shed some light on this?"

Elaine looked at her kids. "I think Janine is baking cookies . Why don't you go help her?"

"We want to stay, Mom. We're be quiet." Jules said. CJ nodded his head. Elaine looked at Winston.

"Okay they can stay. Elaine tell me what happened."

"Ray was going over the bills. He does that each month and I took the kids shopping. When we got home he was gone and so was the house and land."

"This happened to another girl. Her sister is with Peter."

"Winston what is going on?"

"I have no idea."

"Well whatever it is . It not only took Chrissy Bradson and her home and land but everyone in her neighborhood. Only different is it didn't take the other lands and homes." Peter inform them as he and Lacy walked in.

Egon came down the pole . "Gentlemen I think I have something. Elaine you said that Ray was going over the monthly bills?"

"Yes Egon. But what does that have to do with Ray disappears?

Egon unroll a newspaper. "This is yesterday paper and it was open to the deaths. Mr. Banister died." "

"So?" Winston asked confused. "Whose Mr. Banister?"

"He was on the news last week for being the only bill collector with a prefect record and I believe he wants to keep it that way. But in order to collect bills you need someone to collect from."

Peter wrapped his arms around Egon's neck. "Egon you sly dog. You figured what happened to Ray and the others."

"Yes I think I did Peter. I just don't know where they are or how to get them back."

Part 6

Peter stared at Egon. "Well tell us all ready ,where are Ray and the others?"

Egon took off his glasses to wipe them off. " I believed that Mr. Banister made a place of his own and I need to find a way to get to it."

"Why not just not paid on a bill? Then he'll take us there.' suggestion Winston.

"Good idea Winston" said Peter. "But I think we can get him here and catch him."

So later that day the guys set the trapped. Peter sat down at his desk and went over the bills. "I think I'll let this one go guys."

The other two looked at the bill.

"I agree Peter that bill can wait." replied Winston.

"Yes I agree also."

Suddenly the wind started picking up in the firehouse. "Get ready guys he's coming warned Peter.

The other two nodded. The wind was now stronger and the room became dark but the guys were ready. Suddenly the ghost of Mr. Banister appeared.

"Now, Winston!" Peter yelled.

Winston dropped the rope he was holding and a big ghost proof cage came down around the ghost and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get out.

"Let me out! I got bills to collect."

"Sorry Mr. Banister but you're bill collecting days are over." said Peter.

"No they can't be."

"Mr. Banister. I'm sorry to this but they are. You can't take people away." said Winston.

"Yeah. You creep, where's my sister." Lacy asked.

"She all right I just wanted them to paid their bills I meant no harm."

"Bring them back and we're make sure the bills are paid. Egon reassured him."

"Okay but I can't in here.I promise I will bring them back. I'm a man of my word."

Egon nodded and let him out. Mr. Banister kept his word ."There they're back. Their homes as well." Then with that he was gone.

"Do you think it work?" asked Winston.

Suddenly the phone rang. Peter answer it. "Ghostbusters"

"I don't know how you guys did it but I'm back . Thanks"

"Hey Ray glad you're okay, give our love to the family."

"Thanks Peter I will."

"That was Ray he's back."

"My sister just called me on my cell and she's fine too I'm going over to see her. " said Lacy.

"Do you need a lift?"

"Sure Venkman, I could used a lift then maybe later we can have dinner together . I make a mean meatloaf."

"Wow meatloaf my favorite. Don't wait up guys."

The other watch Peter and Lacy leaved. Later that night at the Stantz Ray and Elaine were laying in bed after making love.

"We're you scared?"

"No I knew the guys would save us."

Ray went quiet for a moment and Elaine waited for him to finished.

"I was more scared for you and the kids."

"We're fine even better now that's you're home."

Ray placed his arms around Elaine and she place her head on his chest."And it's good to be home."

The End


End file.
